With the development of image processing technologies, image processing has been applied in many fields, such as face-recognition based payment and identity recognition. During image processing, it is usually necessary to take images saved in a system as a processing basis to obtain a processing result by processing the images saved in the system. For example, a base image saved in the system is compared with a collected user image to verify the user identity.
For the same target object, as images of the target object saved in the system vary in quality, it is necessary to provide a technical solution to select high-quality images of the target object from multiple base images of the target object, thus an effect of image processing may be improved.